Best Girlfriend
by Five-Princess
Summary: A new one-shot on my fa Yuri ! :


Intro: How can we explain this? How can we describe it? This strong wrong feeling is just not legal. She is not like that. She cannot loves that person in that way! Either way... how does it starts? Fanny, a only 13 years old girl is in loves with someone but who? May it can be Patton, a boy with black hair and brown eyes. This one left her a week ago for an other girl. May it can be Hoagie, the old crush of Fanny. This one has brown hair with deep green eyes. No isn't those guys. It is nor Nigel, the old crush of her best friend. This one have no hair but blue eyes. Question, who is her best friend? It's Rachel. A sweet blond with blue sea eyes. She is the only one who truely understand her. She is in loves with her. She wants her.

Fanny POV

I am such a liar in the front of Rachel. She is so beautiful. Yesterday, I was tried to not goes weak in the front of her but she ask me to stay few minutes after a meeting. ''You worked in medecin right?'' She said. Damn! That way she talk is so... wow. ''Yes Numbuh 362 why?'' ''Because my neck starts hurting. It started like.. two weeks ago. Would you check it please?'' She said. She want me to massage her? Really? ''Hum, okay Numbuh 362.'' ''Would you please not call me by my name for now?'' She demande. ''Ok... Rachel.'' I said with a blush. She sitted on a chair.  
Slowly, I puts my two hands on both of her shoulders. I start massage her. ''You do good. '' whispered my leader. Her whispers are so hot. ''Thanks'' I said. I continued. I slowly, without being rude, went a little bit harder. I don't do nothing wrong. ''Fanny, what are you doing?'' She said with a rude voice. ''I...don't know.'' ''Stop jocking would you.'' She said removing my hands of her shoulder and go away. My two kneese felt on the carpet floor and, slowly, a first tear felt. In least of one minute, my eyes were all of salted water. I'm just... sorry.

Rachel POV

Why does she act like this. It been now 5 years that she act this way. Why does she do this? ''Rachel, I'm sorry...'' I hearded behind the door.

Normal POV

Few weeks after, they did a pyjamas party just for forgetting this. ''Thanks to come to my party Rach.'' Said the irish. ''Welcome!'' The blond answered. They both had fun until an accident happen't and not a minor one. Fanny accidently let falls her glass of water on Rachel. ''Gosh.. I am so sorry !'' She said trying to remove the water. She, again accidently, went to close to her friend and was at two fingers to kiss her. ''Why don't you go?' Said the blond. ''What? I...'' Said the other one before kissing her. ''Damn Fanny...'' You could heard during their kiss. Suddely, the phone of Rachel rings. ''Hello mom.'' ''Rachel, come back home right now! I don't even know where-'' Rachel turn off her phone. ''Who it was?'' Said the autoritairy girl. ''My mom. Nothing important.''

Fanny POV

I can't belive I did it! Me and Rachel we kissed. After all those years of crying in my room, of cutting myself, of being rude with boys that she hates, after all this, I finally get a kiss. ''Fanny, I am so happy... it been 5 years that we know each other and you never lied to me. You've always pretect me and each time that you got a new thing, you say it to me. Fanny... you are the best of all the friend I have. If I were a boy, I will go out with you!'' Said my leader. How can I fight this now?DAMN! ''Hum...*blush* Thanks Rach. You are cool too. You are fine and sweet and really pretty and... me too if I was a boy I'll go out with you. You are such a cutie sometimes. When you sleep, you can be such an angel. All your whispers, your words, your cries and your smiles make me crazy... Each times you touch me, I feel butterflies come into me and only you make me that feeling. Damn... That feeling you make to me is sooo heavy. Each night, I dream of you and each end of it finish that you don't love me.'' I said. WHY I SAID THIS ! I went too far. She will hates me! I'M SUCH A DUMB! She starts crying. WHY! ''Fanny... I didn't knew. Sorry. '' She said. Why she said sorry? I said it. ''It's ok Rachel. It's my fault!'' I slowly said. She looked at me sad and next, she jumped in my arms crying even harder. ''Fanny, I... I knew you loved me. You will be with Patton or Hoagie if not.'' Said my best friend before kissing me.

To be continued... 


End file.
